This invention relates generally to illuminated displays. More specifically, this invention pertains to illuminated displays capable of being mounted on a vehicle.
Illuminated displays generally include a support frame upon which a display plate is mounted. The display plate can be constructed from a translucent material having an image depicted on the plate; or, the plate may be opaque having non-opaque images. Lighting fixtures are typically mounted on the support frame between the display plate and the support frame, and illuminate the image depicted on the plate. The support frame is mounted on a front or rear bumper of the vehicle and the light fixtures are connected to the vehicle electrical system.
Several different illuminated display assemblies are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,298, issued to Munoz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,960, issued to Redick; U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,889, issued to Hwei; U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,166, issued to Gonzalez; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,550; issued to Hoffman; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,749, issued to Waters.
Despite the illuminated displays available, a need exists for an illuminated display that is inexpensive to manufacture, assembled with relative ease, and easy for consumers to install. In addition, a need exists for a display plate that provides a clear image when illuminated, and does not dramatically fade when exposed to artificial or natural light over time.
The present invention for an illuminated display assembly includes a translucent plate mounted to a support frame. The support frame includes a panel having a support member extending along a periphery of the panel. The display plate is constructed of a flexible material so that when the display plate is mounted to the support member, the display plate bulges to a convex shape. Thus the display plate is attached to the support member in spaced relation to an illumination device fixed to the panel of the support frame. A light reflective surface is fixed to the panel for the dispersion of light within the support frame and through the display plate.
In a preferred embodiment, the support frame may take the form of a rectangular display box, and the display plate is also rectangular. The support member has two opposing and parallel side supports, and two opposing and parallel end supports. A retainer extends along each of the side supports for receiving edges of the display plate. The dimension across the support frame measured between the retainers is less than the width of the display plate, so the display plate bulges to a convex shape with respect to an interior of the display box, when the edges of the display plate are inserted in the retainer. The end supports have a convex top surface that extends subjacent and concentrically with respect to the display plate.
The display plate includes a substrate having an image digitally reproduced on the substrate, which is encapsulated within a transparent plastic casing. An image is created in a digital format and reproduced on a sheet of banner material. An array consisting of columns and rows of the image is reproduced on the banner material. The substrate is cut, dividing the sheet into a plurality of separate substrates each having an image depicted thereon. The separate substrates, with the images thereon, are cut to a desired shape. Then the substrate is encapsulated between two plastic films using conventional laminating techniques. The plastic casing is trimmed to correspond to the shape of the substrate thereby forming a translucent and flexible display plate prepared for mounting on the support frame of the present invention